Polarization combining is an optical method that combines two linearly polarized beams into one beam with the power and polarization orientations of both initial beams. Polarization combining can be achieved using an optical assembly having a beam-splitter coating on a plate or cemented inside an optical cube. The optical assembly receives the initial beams having S & P polarizations and combines them using transmission and reflection.